No Right
by romancebunny
Summary: What would happen if Beverly was hit on while with Picard. First fic so bit rough. I own none of it.


Armedia III was a class M planet with many twentieth century Earth like qualities. Developed cities housing many races, transport similar to that of a motor car, shops, bars and restaurants. Since its recent joining with the federation it had become quite a popular haven for shore leave.

"I am very pleased to inform you that I am approving two weeks shore leave on a shift basis so that the entire crew can get some well deserved rest." Captain Jean Luc Picard supplied to his senior officers meeting.

This declaration was met with positive agreement from all in attendance after the gruelling events of the recent past.

"Unless there is anything else to add to this meeting….I think we can begin our day." Picard stated closing the meeting "Oh Doctor could I have a word please?"

Beverly Crusher was animatedly talking about her plans to Deanna at the time of his request. As she turned to rejoin him she was surprised by Deanna's knowing glance and raised eyebrows. Following his gaze back to the table she resumed her place next to him. "Doctor...Beverly." he gave one of those little smiles that always told her he was nervous. This set her heart racing. "I...I...Was wondering if you would consent to spending tomorrow with me, there is a little place that sells the best French food…apparently. I understand if you have plans well you see it's just I feel I have been neglecting our friendship..."

"Jean STOP! I would be delighted. I know you have been busy and I understand that, so stop worrying. I will meet you at the transporters at 1000."

"How about we meet for breakfast before we beam down."

"I'm sorry Jean Luc, I want to check on sick bay before we leave so I will meet you at the transporters. See you in the morning" Just as she was getting up to leave she caught a glimpse of his face and the look there made her feel guilty, was he really upset she wouldn't join him for breakfast, but as quickly as the look came it was gone.

"Alright. See you in the morning."

The day past quickly for both Beverly and Jean Luc as both were secretly looking forward to tomorrow.

**10 00 Transporter Pad**

Jean Luc Picard stood in the transporter room totally engrossed in a padd detailing the local attractions. Even thought he preferred the dusty landscape of ruins, there was something about this planet that excited him. Although different in most of their beliefs the Armedians had a similar class based society as Earth in the twentieth century. So engrossed in their history Picard did not notice the Doctor join him and as such her whisper in his ear sent the padd flying and his heart racing.

"Jean Luc it's very rude to ignore your companion for the day"

After regaining some form of control Picard looked at his friend. She was mouth wateringly beautiful. Although she was always beautiful to him, there was something about her relaxed manner and the white cotton summer dress that clung to her long shapely legs did nothing to help.

"Sorry...You look…." His wide eyes and very appreciative stare told her all she needed to know. If possible his eyes widened as she sauntered towards him. All attempts at controlling his breathing failed as she placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered "you don't have to finish, your face said it all" seductively in his ear.

As the art of speech seemed to be eluding Jean Luc, Beverly told a grinning Ensign to activate the transporters.

The planet certainly lived up to its high expectations. The couple pondered shops and buildings, occasionally stopping to take in scenery or to simply have coffee. As the day wore on Jean Luc seemed to get a little antsy and this came to a head as they sat in the French restaurant.

Sitting opposite Beverly, talking about nothing in particular, Jean Luc noticed the rather longing gazes coming from two young men. As he was sure they were not directed at him he was becoming quite annoyed. Listening in on their conversation did nothing to squash that annoyance. Infact it doubled it.

"Elle est tout à fait belle. Que fait-elle avec le vieil homme ?" Said a rather suave blonde.

"Je ne connais pas Pierre mais peut-être elle sera persuadée de nous joindre quand il part" Came the reply from his partner, a six foot athletically built brown haired man.

Beverly noticed the annoyance in Jean Luc's whole demeanour. With concern evident in her eyes she spoke up. "Jean Luc what's wrong?"

Taken back by his possessive tone and that he even felt that way Beverly just stared at him after he replied. "There are two gentlemen over there who are showing interest in you that far exceeds friendship."

At that moment the two admirers decided to come over and try their luck.

"Bonjour Madame. We were just wondering if you and your...friend would care to join us for a drink." His French accent so much stronger than Jean Luc's added to the blondes dashing good looks.

Seeing Jean Luc visibly stiffen at this Beverly replied in a friendly but commanding tone. "Thank you but me and my friend are just here for a quiet drink and will be returning to our ship."

The tall dark man smiled, saying to his friend "Avancé. Shes collant avec lui et shes trop vieux de toute façon. Nous pouvons aller recherchons quelqu'un plus jeune, plus d'amusement"

Jean Luc's anger finally could no be kept in check. Standing to his full height, which was quite taller than the two other men, he quietly suggested that both men leave.

"Je vous suggère tous les deux congé. Mais permettez-moi de te dire une chose. Beverly est trop bon lointain pour toi et l'amusement extrêmement bon."

He also may have suggested that both men were inadequate for such a brilliant woman.

Bristling at his comment and his obvious understanding of French, the two men began to square up to Picard until a waitress from the restaurant ushered them out of the door.

Beverly looked up at Jean Luc as he began to sit. In a matter of fact tone and perfect French Beverly said to Picard. "Have you forgotten I am fluent French as well?"

Looking quite chastised and suddenly very aware of his attitude towards Beverly and her obvious unhappiness, he began to apologise. "Beverly I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I have no right to act in such a manor." Jean Luc gave the returning waitress his money and began readying their belongings to leave.

"Jean. I am not angry at you, just shocked, I didn't think that you would be bothered by the attention." As she walked past him she smiled gently over her shoulder "After all ils étaient les garçons justes étant des garçons. Vous avez nthing à être jelous environ."(They are just boys being boys. You have nothing to be jealous about).

Still standing at the table, Jean Luc barely registered that she had left him standing there. Rushing to catch her, Jean Luc was amazed at her reaction and her flirtatious response. Did this mean she felt the same? He did not know but by the end of tonight he would.

Catching up to Beverly just as she was requesting beam up Jean Luc, somewhat out of breath, asked "Join me for drinks?"

Her slight nod of approval sent his heart flying. This was the night. He had to know. Did she love him? He did not know. Did he love her? For longer than he could remember.

**22 00 Captains Quarters**

Seated on the settee in his quarters was the woman he had dreamed of, loved and worshiped for twenty years. She was extraordinary. Elegant and defined when necessary but rough and determined when needs be. She was fire and ice. Her temper and fierce loyalty to her beliefs, loves and passions: the fire. Her cool headed attitude to problems that stood in her way: the ice. He could not decide which he loved more.

As he thought all of this she watched him and became concerned at his behaviour.

"Jean Luc are you alright, you are very quiet?"

Moving to sit beside her he took her hands in his. Looking slowly into her eyes.

"Beverly, today down on that planet..."

"Jean its ok I really am not angry with you, in fact it was quite sweet."

"No let me finish. Down on the planet, with you, I felt content. Until the two gentlemen in the restaurant. They made me see that I am far from content with you."

"Jean Luc? What are you saying?"

"Beverly I am saying that when I am with you it is not contentment that I feel it is ….it is ...I don't know how to describe it."

Rising Beverly looked him right in the face and said. "After all this time Jean Luc now you choose to tell me I make you uncomfortable. Why then ask me to go with you? Out of duty? Honour? Goodnight Jean Luc" She made her way to the door with determined strides.

Within an instant his longer legs made the ground to catch her wrist.

"Beverly you misunderstand. It is not contentment I feel with you its indescribable. I see you and my heart races, my palms sweat, my knees go weak. You laugh and it drives me crazy. Other people look at you and see a fantastic figure and a face to match, but I see what is underneath. The passionate woman who would stop at nothing to get her goal. The determined mother who raised a child I would proudly call my own. But most of all I see the woman of my dreams."

"What ...what are you saying, Jean Luc?" Her breathing irrational and unsteady and her voice not much above a whisper.

"What I am saying is that whether you like it or not Beverly you have my life, my soul and my heart to do with as you please. What I feel when I am around you is not contentment it is love. It is the…"

"Joy" Her whisper finishing his thoughts. "I never thought you felt this way."

"Beverly, saying emotion is not what I am good at so I am going to show you." His tone left no room for argument as he slowly released her hand to gently place his on her cheek, the other on the hip. His lips brushing hers gently a first, then slowly with more confidence. Her response was without delay. Arms round his shoulders she leaned heavily against him. Ending the kiss they both sighed. "Beverly Crusher, What I am trying to show you is that I love you."

"That is a very good thing Jean Luc Picard. Because those feelings you so adequately display are returned whole heartedly." The sultry smile on her lips belaying the slight teasing in her voice.

Sitting back in the lounge the display of emotions went on for quite a while until slightly impatient and feeling more than a little adventurous Beverly decided to take control.

"Jean Luc this is nice but I am not a little girl any more..."

"Thank god for that."

Smiling at his obvious appreciation of her body she continued. "So why don't we take this to the next level." Without a second thought he was on his feet and making moves towards his King Size bed. Rather unceremoniously dumping Beverly and then following close behind Jean Luc uttered the last words if the night.

"Are you sure about this, because after this there is no going back."

She proceeded to show him just how sure she really was. ALL NIGHT.

Waking up in his bed surrounded by his arms was the best way to start the day. And so Beverly began a ritual, go to sleep in his arms and wake in his arms. Slowly but surely she moved from Chief Medical Officers quarters to the Captains. Unbeknownst to the crew.

**4 months and 13 days later**

After the end of her shift she returned to their quarters and waited for him to arrive. Lying on the bed she had never been quite so happy. Not even, she realised, with Jack. As her thoughts started to wander to all the aspects of Jean Luc Picard that she loved, which was many, he gently lay beside her.

"Hello"

"Hello to you. You look tired Beverly, have you eaten?"

Shaking her head, he rose and gave her a passionate kiss, telling her to go change while he made a meal. As she followed her orders his mind began to wander. Their relationship had its ups and downs, but whose didn't? Was she ready to move on?

Their simple meal of pasta and wine began to take effect as both began to feel the days works take effect. Silently communicating with each other they changed and got into bed.

There was no need for sex, although that was an activity they both enjoyed, they were both happy and content to lay encompassed in each others arms.

"Jean Luc I think we have to tell the crew, Deanna for one is starting to suspect that our relationship had changed."

With a slight chuckle he said "I am surprised she couldn't feel it immediately, I was positively radiating love for you after our day on Armedia."

Also chuckling "Me too"

Turning her onto her back and leaning over to place a tender kiss on her lips he responded. "Well maybe we should inform them at our engagement party."

He lay back down and waited for her to process the information. "Oh My God Jean Luc Picard are you asking me to marry you?"

"I do believe my belle Beverly that I am."

And as far as a proposal, that was it. He did not need to tell her how much he loved her as his actions spoke volumes.

"Yes!" Her response louder than he expected was thoroughly magnificent.

**Down the corridor, Councillors quarters**

Sitting straight up in bed Deanna said to Will Riker. "There is something wrong in the Captains quarters."

Without a second thought both officers scrambled for clothes and then on to their friend and leaders quarters.

At the door, after the third unanswered ring Will used his access code, the doors sliding open revealed a sight that left both officers stunned. Beverly Crusher sat astride Captain Jean Luc Picard both involved in a deep and passionate kiss.

Turning and leaving just as quickly as they arrives both officers turned to each other with wide grins. And an identical "Finally!"

**Following Day Ship Wide Announcement**

"Attention all decks, any staff who are not on duty tomorrow evening at 20 00, I would be glad if you could join me in Ten Forward. Picard out"

**Ten Forward 20 15 Following Night**

Soft music drifted through the room as couples danced on the makeshift dance floor. At their very centre Captain Jean Luc Picard held onto Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher as if she might disappear.

"I love you Beverly."

As the song he requested began to play Jean Luc Looked into Beverly's eyes and conveyed it all in one look. Slowly swaying to the tunes of 'You to me are everything'.

I would take the stars out of the sky for you  
stop the rain from falling if you asked me to.  
I'd do anything for you  
your wish is my command.  
I could move a mountain  
when your hand is in my hand.

Eyes still locked he gently sings the lyrics to her, their dancing and his singing now catching the attention of all present. As the crowds began to move to the side to watch the very intimate moment, he carried on oblivious.

Words can not express  
how much you mean to me,  
there must be some other way  
to make you see.  
If it takes my heart and soul,  
you know I'll pay the price.  
Ev'rything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice.

You to me are everything,  
the sweetest song that I could sing,  
oh baby, oh baby!  
To you I guess I'm just a clown  
who picks you up each time you're down,  
oh baby, oh baby!

You give me just a taste of love  
to build my hopes upon,  
you know you've got the power,  
girl, to keep me holding on.  
So now you've got the best of me,  
come on and take the rest of me, oh baby!

Though you're close to me,  
we seem so far apart.  
Maybe, given time,  
you'll have a change of heart.  
If it takes forever, girl,  
then I'm prepared to wait.  
The day you give your love to me  
won't be a day too late.

You to me are everything...

You to me are everything,  
the sweetest song that I could sing,  
oh baby, oh baby!

Ohh if you only knew  
How this made me smile..oh baby!..

As the song finished and the gap between their mouths closed a cheer and round of applause rang through the entire deck. After soundly kissing his fiancé the captain made his way onto the stage with Beverly in tow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are all probably wondering why I requested your presence. Almost five months ago I told the most beautiful woman in the world that I loved her. Two days ago I asked the same beautiful woman to marry me and she agreed." Shocked gasps escaped and another round of applause erupted.


End file.
